Pallet Hath Wrought the Angel
by King Codrian Drasil
Summary: What happens when Ash's true potential is brought out? I can assure you, it ain't pretty for the offender. AshxOC.


Today was sure to be a perilous day for Ash and friends... a day that evil would rise... and the ultimate power would reveal itself... today... the group went off to face Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. After some Team Rocket grunts kidnapped Delia, Ash decided to tackle the problem at its source; Giovanni.

So there they were, riding a helicopter towards Team Rocket's HQ. "Ash, are you sure this is the best way to save your mom?" Layla, Ash's lover, asked in concern. "Yes, I'm sure. Imma get my mom back from them!" Ash responded before turning away and whispering something under his breath. "... and finally put an end to their existance..."

Soon, they reached the area surrounding the base, and decided to land, not wanting to attract their attention. Once they got up to the gate, they hid behind some bushes, trying not to alert the guards. "How are we gonna get past them?" Professor Juniper asked, but was met with shock; the guards lay there... out cold... bullet holes in their shoulders. The professor quickly turned to see the raven-haired teen with a machine pistol in his hand, and gaped in shock; Ash had never even considered weapon fire before. "Ash? You... you... shot them..." "Meh, they'll be fine. A little dizzy from blood loss, but they'll live..." he responded before heading towards the gate. "... Now let's go!" And with that, they entered the building.

After several minutes of searching, defeating many grunts along the way, the trio finally reached the office of Giovanni... the place of the final battle against him... Soon, they busted down the door, and found the sinister boss, Delia next to him. "Gio! You let my mom go now!" Ash called out, his anger seething. The leader merely chuckled at this. "Aren't we the fiery one? Well, I won't give her up without a fight!" he responded before getting out a pokeball. "Go! Rhydon!" he called as he summoned a large, grey beast with a drill on its nose. Ash and friends soon sent out thier pokemon; Ash sent out his trusted Pikachu, Layla sent out an Angeriest, and Juniper sent out a Wargle.

But as soon as the battle began, two grunts sent out five crobat each, then had them attack the hero pokemon. The trio did their best, but alas, they were no match for the combined forces of the crobat and rhydon. All seemed lost... but then, Rhydon did the one thing sure to get anyone killed; it brutally wounded Layla with megahorn! Seeing this, Ash ran to her side. "LAYLA!" he shouted as he reached her, then started shaking her unconscious body.

He then glared at Giovanni. "You... son of a... BIIIIIIIITCH!" he growled, screaming the lat bit at the top of his lungs. Soon, a bright light enveloped the teen, blinding everyone. When the light died down, everyone was met with the shock of a lifetime...

... Ash had changed dramatically; his eyes were now blue with black scleras, he had glowing blue lines starting at his eyes, then going down his face and torso, which was now exposed, he had large, blue wings protruding from his back, as well as a tail, he now wore white pants, and his feet were bare.

The entity then glared at the crime boss. "You have yet to face my true power... BEHOLD!" he exclaimed before raising a hand in the air. Soon, Delia was released from her chains, then teleported to the other two. Gio stared in shock. "How? How did she escape?" He then turned to Ashura. "... unless... BUT HOW? HE DID NOTHING TO BREAK THE CHAIN!" The angelic teen then chuckled at this. "You dumbass... in my true form, I have the powers that rival the combined powers of Arceus and Mewtwo combined!" He then levitated the criminal leader into the sky... which now had storm clouds swirling around in it. "Giovanni de Roketti, you have brought misery to the world! Your greed has caused suffering for all!" Ash exclaimed in an echoed voice. Soon, blue lightning emerged from the clouds. "You are beyond saving... and now, you shall suffer a pain that is equivalent to the all the suffering you have wrought upon the world... and then, you shall die!"

Soon, the lightning struck Giovanni, causing him to shout in pain. The blast was immense, representing all the pain that he had brought upon everyone. After a minute, the lightning died down, and a bright light appeared above him... a beam that soon turned into a blast of energy that reduced the crime lord to nothing more... than mere ashes.

Layla, who had recovered a bit during the whole ordeal, was shocked at this. Soon, a bright light enveloped the group... and transported them to a cliff nearby the headquarters. It was over... or was it? For Ash soon readied a much more potent blast; enough to level the entire building. "And now... the Genocide of Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as he build up more energy. But soon, he felt arms wrap around him. He turned to see... Layla? "Ash, please... don't do this!" she told him, sadness in her voice. Ashura was taken aback by this. "I know what they've been doing is unforgivable, but if you unleash genocide upon them... you'll be no better than they are... maybe even worse..." Tears now welled up in her eyes. "If you destroy them all... you're no longer the man I love..."

That was enough to calm the teen, causing another bright light to envelop him. Soon, he was back to normal. He then returned the imbrace. "I'm sorry... you had to see that..." he responded.

Days later, police had arrested all of the members of Team Rocket, and returned all of the pokemon stolen over the years back to their rightful owners. Ash, Layla, and Juniper were hailed as heroes from that moment on...

Meanwhile, one evening, Ash and Layla were sitting on a hill in Pallet Town, making out with each other, when Ash broke the kiss, then backed up a bit. "Ash? What's wrong?" Layla asked. Ash soon got on one knee and got out a small, black box. "Layla, you are the love of my life... you stuck by me when I needed you most... you always cheered me up when I was down... you brought immeasurable joy into my life... and now, I ask you this question..." he told her before opening the box, revealing a platinum ring with a blue topaz gem on it. "... will you marry me?" Tears welled up in the blue-haired girl's eyes again, but this time, they were of joy. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!" she answered before pulling him into another kiss...

And so, a great evil was purged from the world, and Ash and Layla were going to spend the rest of their lives together...


End file.
